lightning storm ranger form
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: lightning and thunder ninja and samurai kind of the same but when love sparks between pink and crismon things get crazy but whats antonio's ploblem mild gun vilonce and blood
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day at the shiba house, the sun was shining gracefully all over. Everyone was enjoying this beautiful day. Mike was watering the plants, Emily was helping him, Kevin was with his 'art of samurai life' book, Jayden was still practicing his moves, and Antonio just came back from this peaceful day was ruined by

SLAM the door opend the others looked towards the hallway mia walked in her hair was a mess her trousers and t-shirt was cut and she was bleading she was talking to somone on the phone"what should i do jay should i let him do this or fight back he's only doing this beacuse im his ex and is scared of him see ya"she ended the call and went to punch a hole in the

wall"punch another hole and ill do it to you"jii said"sorry hehe"mia said and got a text she looked at it"come to the old were house now or you know what happens" she wisperd softly the others just heard"no no no no"mia ran out of the house the others followed after her mia walked threw the doors of the wearhouse it was dark the others were outside listning"did you come

alone somone said"yes"mia said the others poked there heads around the door the lights flashed on the others saw a guy and people with guns behind him the guy in front was called dom pulled a secret disk from his pocket"you want this"mia nodded"go fetch"he chucked it up in the air mia looked up for him to kick her in the

chest she fell coughing the disk fell to the floor"why are you doing this"mia said"cuz its funny and you dont want me to tell the world your secrets"he flashed a grinn at her"you wouldnt"mia said"what say that your a samurai ranger and a ninja ranger"he said"is that the only secrets you know cuz i have a lot more"mia said still coughing"go on try to

amuse me"he said"why would i tell you my secrets"mia stood up josh walked to her pushed her up to a wall and put a knife to her neck she laghed"what do you think im scared of a knife"she said"look do you want me to tell you why im doing this"he said"now you try to amuse me"mia said he pressed his body closer to her"your in love with loads of guys

like hunter jayden mike but i just wanted to say this you cheated on me but i want you back you made my life complete more than any other girl could i was so happy with you"he said"awww now get off me before i hurt you"she pushed him off her the knife fell "all i did was kiss my best friend on the cheek and that counts as cheating"mia said"yes but i

want you back i love you"he said"well i dont love you and this is not the way to get somone back ive stood up infront of a huge crowd to get my ex back and that is one of the ways to get your ex back"mia crossed her arms over her chest"maby i have to talk to a certian red ranger to get you to realise that i dont love you"mia said"wow is the red ranger gonna

ride in on his steed to save the princess"josh said"no he's gonna ride in on a motor bike to save the princess actually"mia said and pouted"dont you know anything about me i like motor bikes not horses plus thats why i got that massive scar beacuse of you"mia said well to there dismay hunter and dustin were outside listning in on the others side of the building they hered everything dom and

mia said and was watching them dom picked up the knife mia kicked it out of his hand he took a few steps back and pulled out a hand gun and cocked it the others watched wide eyed as he shot the first bullet mia droped onto her knees to avoide the shot she jumped up and started to run he was shooting at her a bullet hit her stomach but she kept running

untill he ran out of bullets"you win this round wannabe"he said him and his men ran off the others ran to beat mia to the house but mia didnt go back she went to the forest dustin went to the house hunter was following mia he snuck up and coverd her mouth with his hand decker and dayu was watching them from a distance"stay compleatly silent or i kill

you"he said mia started to mumble things"ok then you wanna talk"he started to tickle her he let her go she started to run he ran after her she turned around to find hunter"hunter i hate you"she laghed and hugged him"dustins at the shiba house"he said"great you ok"she said"yeah we hered everything at the were house"he said"you did"she looked up at him

"yeah all of it but great come backs didnt know he would pull out a gun tho"he said they looked at eachother and kissed mia layed her head on his chest"you know there are 2 monstors watching us"he wisperd to her"will deal with them if they attack"she said and kissed him again"i think that would be now get down"he and mia droped to the floor while

a energy bolt flew past them they jumped up "ready"she said"ready"he said SAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAI THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM the others were behind us dustin was still at the house"stop being all lovey dovie and fight"decker said"fine then" hunter said"lets get our ninja on hunter"mia said"right"he said they raced forward at the

speed of light behind the nighlocks and slashed there backs in a x formation mia and hunter stood beside eachother"MY TURN"they stood as dustin jumped and landed on there sholders he jumped and slashed the nighlock and he rejoined us"ready"dustin said they nodded at him"thunder slash"hunter said "earth slash" dustin said"air slash"mia"fire"there slashes

were fired at decker and dayu dayu got hit but decker being fast appered behind mia and put his sword at his neck"mia"hunter said and reached for her decker yanked her back and started to dragg mia away mia they dissipered "no"hunter demorphed he scratched his cheek and brought his morpher to his mouth"cam you have a lock on mia"hunter said

"yes im sending you the cordinates now i want my sister alive hunter if she's dead im blaming you"cam said hunter looked at the cordinates "dustin look"his face went pale"oh my shes with lothor he's gonna turn her evil like he did to me" hunter said"we need to go"dustin said they looked samurai"sorry but we need to stop lothor from turning mia evil"hunter said they ran off to

the mountin side decker shoved mia to the floor infront of lother she demorphed"ah mia good job decker"he said"what do you want me for lothor"mia gazed at the ground he put his finger under her chin to make her look at him she forced his finger off her"your going to help me" he said"no never"mia said he laghed at her "hunter will save me"mia said"oh your little

boyfriend well think again sweetie decker hook her up"lothor said decker draged mia to this machine and hooked her up when hunter and dustin made it into the laire"lothor"dustin said "ah rangers just in"mia looked up while trying to break free"HUNTER DUSTIN"she yelled as decker sliced her dustin and hunter weredealing with kelzaks mia pulled with all her might and

broke free of her bindings and crouched while looking at the ground somthing appered on her wrist she stood up and smirked LIGHTNING STORM RANGER FORM mia morphed into the lightning ranger she was a pink version of hunter with a lightning symbol both on her chest and helmet with gold sholder plates she pulled out her sword decker left mia walked forward to

lother and pointed her sword at him he clicked his fingers and one of his most powerful genrals apperd as he left hunter and dustin finished the kelzaks to find mia engaged in a battle with the genral he slashed her she felt tired and went to slash him but he dissiperd and she slashed the wall they came out of the cave but didnt see somone recording there everymove they

demorphed"we should get back"dustin said they raced home the guy stoped recording dustin went to find the others the house was dead silent mia sighed as she walked into her room and fell on her bed hunter followed her actions he put his arms around her"arnt you tired"she said"definatly"he smiled at her mia grabed the remote and started to play some

music


	2. Chapter 2

they started to fall asleep when dustin and the others got in they hered the music jii was with them they opend mia's door to find hunter and mia cuddled up together they started to take pictures dustin put his morpher to his mouth "cam"he said"yes dustin"he said"i think mia is the new ms bradley"he laghed they were asleep for about 10 minits when parents

suck by smosh came on the others were supprise about the swearing was in it hunter woke up and opend his eyes to see the others recording them"go away im fine here"he lifted his arm a bit and cuddled closer to mia dustin leaned to hunters ear"hunter"he said"yes"he said"your sleeping with mara"he said"WHAT" he yelled and fell off the bed mia fell ontop of him

the others were still recording them when de Toi a moi by jesse mccartney came on mia's lightning morpher fell and hit mikes foot mia helped hunter up"dustin your dead i was having the best dream ever"they both said dustin started to lagh mia sat on the bed so did hunter mia started to sing to de toi a moi"mia whats this"mike said"oh that just my morpher"she said

and layed down"your morpher"thay said"dont ask pass it"she said he handed it to her"hey cam dad"she said"hey how's the daughter of mine"sensi said"im ok i used my lightning morpher for the first time it was great"she said they could hear arguing in the backround"mia whats this about you and hunter"cam said "who spilled wait dont worry"she said"im not gonna

bother dustin"mia said the others left the room antonio and emily were in the kitchin"want a drink"mia said"please"hunter said he kissed her she left but stoped by the kitchin door"she blew off jayden"antonio said"antonio"emily said"she said im gonna have to call in the red ranger plus jayden dont have a motor bike she discribed jay in every way"he said"maby"

emily said"plus if she has another morpher hen why dont she be in that team permantly she's just created a mess"he said as mia walked into the room

Moi j'aurais voulu percer à nu

Le coeur de tes secrets,

Moi j'aurais voulu, en continu

Goûter les secrets,

Mais je ne sais pas

Ce que tu attends de moi,

Non je ne sais pas

Que tu que tu penses au fond.

CHORUS

De toi à moi

Il y a des choses qui n's'expliquent pas

Tant elles se confondent

Tant elles sont profondes, légères à la fois

De toi à moi

Il y a je crois des mots qui n'osent pas

Des mots qui n'osent plus

Et si nos amours déçus semblaient savoir

De toi à moi

Moi j'aurais aimé te faire oublier

Les blessures de ton passé,

Moi j'aurais aimé te faire voyager

Si seulement j'étais prêt,

Si je savais ce que j'attends de toi,

Si je savais que to que to je pense au fond.

CHORUS

De toi à moi

Il y a des choses qui n's'expliquent pas

Tant elles se confondent

Tant elles sont profondes, légères à la fois

De toi à moi

Il y a je crois des mots qui n'osent pas

Des mots qui n'osent plus

Et si nos amours déçus semblaient savoir

De toi à moi

On se relève peu à peu,

Tout est nouveau, si mystérieux,

Pour aimer, il faut être deux,

Mais nos vieux fantômes rôdent encore,

Avec du temps, on sera plus fort.

Ohohoh yeahhh

Mmmm...

CHORUS

De toi à moi

Il y a des choses qui n's'expliquent pas

Tant elles se confondent

Tant elles sont profondes, légères à la fois

De toi à moi

Il y a je crois des mots qui n'osent pas

Des mots qui n'osent plus

Et si nos amours déçus semblaient savoir

De toi à moi

she grabed 2 cans of coke from the fridge"are you ok mia"emily said"no ive just realised that i dont like the color gold"mia said"you hered it didnt you"emy said"every bit"mia said she turned to antonio"where did you get the idea that i was talking about jayden"mia said"you said ill call in the red ranger"he said"yeah crismon is red plus i dont like jayden or mike

like that mike likes emily and jayden has to much stuff on his mind plus you guys spyed on my privat bisness"she said"it was jaydens idea mia we were worried about you beacuse you came home in blood"emily said"then that was sweet of him"mia said she stood up and stoped at the door"and antonio stay out of my bisness"she said and walked out the room

she placed the drinks on the table and walked out into the forest hunter walked into the kitchin found out what happend then walked to find mia he hered people"now what to do with you pink ranger"dayu said"let me get back to my boyfriend maby"mia said dayu laghed"not likley"she sais"aww hell naw"mia struggled to get free of the mooggers dayu

kicked her chest mia fell onto the floor wheasing she staggerd up l-l LIGHTNING STORM RANGER FORM mia morphed and got freeof the mooggers hunter moephed and walked on to help mia hunter took care of the mooggers mia was fighting 1-1 with dayu when the others arrived thry got there when mia and dayu were close to the edge of the

cliff"MIA WATCH OUT"dustin yelled mia looked at him as dayu shoved her off the cliff mia grabed onto dayu as she fell mia hit the cliff hard opening manny wounds but she caught a catch in the cliff and held on dayu was hanging on her foot"if im going down your coming with me"dayu said"not today"mia said and shook her leg vilontly dayu fell but left

threw a gap the others looked down to see mia demorphed blood everywere trying to pull herself up she put her hand on a rock above her it sliped and she was holding on with one hand"ah"she said"mia hold on"hunter said"i cant im slipping hunter"she looked down to see like a 50 ft drop unter her were sharp rocks then the sea she planted her feet on the

wall and looked outward"3 2 1"she pushed off the wall and jumped"NO"the others yelled mia instantly knew that she made the mistake she was just off from making it into the water then everything went black her eyes flutter open to find herself in her room coverd in bandages she took the cover off herself and started to walk she stumbled with every step she stumbled into

the common room where everyone was she rubbed her arm"what happend"she said the others looked up at her hunter hugged her she kissed him"you were in a coma for like2 weeks"jayden said"what"she said"you jumped off the cliff mia you didnt make it into the water" jii said they all looked at mia who was just staring into hunters chest in deep thought mike

waved his hand in her face she didnt move but clench onto hunters shirt"mia"jay said mia started to take hevy breaths she closed her eyes and put her right hand on that side of her head and started to think harder untill she yawned and came back to reality"in one of your thinking moods"hunter said"i sure am"mia said


End file.
